Algebra
by Quechy
Summary: Kendall hates algebra. James freaks out. Carlos is done with homework. But Logan; he's a genius, remember?


**So this little one-shot was made when I was in my 3D Modeling class. **

**Let's just say I was bored.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Algebra**

* * *

Kendall really felt like crying.

His bottle green eyes stared hard at the math problems across his paper.

What _is_ algebra?

Isn't math supposed to be all about numbers? What are these abc's doing here? Are these even supposed to make sense? He's only fourteen, should he even be learning this stuff? Will he use it in the future?

His head hurts.

He sniffled, eyebrows furrowing as he blinked back the tears. Kendall clutched to his head, nails slightly scraping his scalp out of frustration.

Beside him at the dining table, Logan was trying to help, explaining the solution to the problem they are currently working on. Which is number one . . . out of thirty.

_Great._

It's not like Logan doesn't have his own homework, sure he does, in fact, maybe that's why he sounds so annoyed when trying to teach the blond. Logan was rarely annoyed by Kendall, so this was somewhat new.

It made Kendall want to: a, curl up in a corner and cry; b, scream and pull his blond locks out; or c, apologize to his best friend for troubling him.

He chose the last option.

"I'm sorry, Logan."

Logan was cut mid-sentence when he raised his brows, obviously taken aback with what Kendall said. He faced his friend and pursed his lips in confusion as he asked, "Why?"

"Cause I'm annoying you," Kendall mumbled, "Cause I'm dumb. Gosh, even Carlos finished his homework," he said, pouting with a frown as if he couldn't believe the helmet-head could understand this stuff, "I don't even understand a single thing."

A concerned look was on Logan's face the instant Kendall said the word 'dumb'.

Logan sighed, shaking his head, "Kendall, you're not dumb. People have different ways of understanding math problems," he said, scratching his cheek, "Like for instance, Carlos. He came to me with this homework yesterday. He was struggling, too. So I use corndogs to help him focus," Logan grinned a bit, "Turns out he got the concept of algebra through his favorite food."

Kendall's lips curved into a small frown, "Well, I have no idea how _I'm _going to understand this crap through pinky puffs or pink smoothies. It just doesn't make sense to me. How am I supposed to do thirty of these when I can't even relate with my favorite treats? Ah, sh—"

"Language," Logan warned, voice stern, before his facials softened, "You know, maybe it doesn't have to be about food or about pink treats," the future doctor smiled, "Algebra isn't that hard when it's about _hockey_."

There it is—the magic word. Kendall's head snapped up, "Hockey?"

A huge grin plastered on Logan's face before he turned to the numbers on Kendall's paper, "Let's say . . . there are four players in a team," he began, scribbling on another piece of paper for Kendall to see.

The blond suddenly took interest on what his friend was implying. Soon enough, Logan finished explaining one problem and Kendall surprisingly understood.

"Three hockey pucks?" He answered, looking up at the genius, only to find Logan smiling already.

"That's right! You got it!" Logan said, patting Kendall's shoulder, "See, wasn't that hard, right?"

Kendall gave a small smile before shrugging, "When it comes to hockey, I guess . . ."

Logan nodded before proceeding, "Okay, next. If there are fourteen hockey pucks to clean, then—"

Before Logan could finish, a dramatic, high-pitched shriek pierced through both boys' ears.

Kendall smirked, "James?" He called, craning his neck to see the hallway to where the drama-king was probably studying in secret.

"I'm fine!" He hollered back from his room, before mumbling, "Stupid algebra freakin' useless math, I hate math, stupid math . . ."

A chuckle escaped Kendall's lips, "Let's say there are four lucky combs in James' pocket . . ."

Logan laughed, elbowing Kendall's side, "C'mon, let's go help him."

* * *

"I can't believe Logan ditched us."

"Well, believe it. He always chooses Carlos over us."

"Not fair, I thought we were his best friends, too! Also, I thought he taught you this thing earlier? Aren't you supposed to be good at this stuff already, Kendall?"

"No, look, I'm no genius; I can't master algebra in one day!"

"I can't believe you can't master algebra in one day!"

"I can't believe Carlos finished his math before us."

"Yeah, well, I can't believe Logan would go skateboarding with Carlos and not help us with homework!"

"He's probably sick of teaching us every day."

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, if I'm supposed to teach you guys geography, I'd rather go to the pool."

"James, you're not even _good_ at geography."

"But I'm good _looking_."

"Stop it. Stop it forever."

"I don't get any of this. Forget it, Kendall, let's go to the pool."

"And what about _homework_, genius?"

". . . Logan's homework is in his backpack, right?"

"James, no."

"Oh, come on, Kendall! I wanna go to the pool! I can't stand five more minutes of this."

"No. That's cheating."

"Just once! He won't notice, either. We'll ask him to tutor us tomorrow or something."

". . ."

"Kendall, come on!"

". . . Fine."

"Yes! A.S.A-POOL!"

"But if Logan finds out, I'm blaming it on you!"

"I'll tell him it was your idea at the first place, anyway."

"JAMES!"

* * *

"You left your homework up there? Logie, you know they'll just go and cheat."

"Yes, yes, Carlos, I know, I've calculated that possibility, but luckily, I'm a genius!"

* * *

_**Hey! So u 2 found my math HW.  
Kinda had d feeling ud be cheating.  
U 2 didn't think Id let u both cheat now did u?  
Imma genius or did u 4get abt tht?  
Here's a math problem 4 u:**_

_**If there are 2 hockey heads trying to cheat on 1 genius' HW,  
how many dinosaur chiken wud they risk to give up for?**_

"Darn it."

". . . Well, he may be good at Math, but he's no genius in English!"

"James . . ."

"What? He spelled 'chicken' wrong."

"James. Look."

_PS: James, I meant to write chiken ok? Not dumb, rmmbr!_

". . . Darn it."

* * *

**This was written a year ago, edited last night so yes, crappy.**

**Nevertheless, if you enjoyed it quite a bit, reviewing would be great :)**

**Much love!**

**Lu.**


End file.
